Mark Jefferson
Mark Jefferson ist der Hauptantagonist des Videospiels Life is Strange. Er ist der Fotographielehrer an der Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay. Aufgrund seiner lockeren Art kommt er bei den Schülern sehr an. Er ist außerdem ein erfolgreicher und berühmter Fotograf. Insgeheim ist Jefferson jedoch auch ein Psychopath, der weibliche Schülerinnen unter Drogen setzt und diese daraufhin in den sogenannten "Dark Room" bringt um sie in einem Moment des Schreckens zu fotografieren. Nachdem er fertig ist, ermordet er seine Opfer damit sie nicht gegen ihn aussagen können. Jefferson wird von Derek Phillips gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Jefferson wurde in Arcadia Bay geboren. Er studierte an der American Academy of Art in Chicago und beendete sein Studium höchst erfolgreich. Er begann sich für Fotografie zu interessieren und seine Werke wurden bald ziemlich berühmt - sie wurden in diversen Magazinen veröffentlicht. Während der 90er war Jefferson ein erfolgreicher Fotograf, in seinen Werken nutzte er meistens einen kontrast von schwarz und weiß, hell und dunkel. Seine Fotographien zeigten meistens weibliche Models. In den 2000ern begann Jefferson, an diversen Schulen in den USA Fotografie zu unterrichten und blieb schlussendlich in Arcadia Bay, wo er an der Blackwell Academy unterrichtete. Schnell wurde er ein ziemlich beliebter Lehrer; gerade bei den weiblichen Studenten. Jedoch war diesen Studentinnen nicht bekannt, dass Jefferson in Wirklichkeit fanatisch von dem Gedanken besessen ist, perfekte Kunst in seinen Fotos darzustellen. Tatsächlich nutzte er seine Position als Lehrer um perfekte weibliche Opfer zu finden. Er nutzte dann das Vertrauen dieser Personen in den Lehrer aus, um sie unter Drogen zu setzen, entführen und sie dann zu fotografieren. Dadurch gelang es Jefferson, in seinen Fotos wahre Angst und Schrecken festzuhalten - er war der Überzeugung dass diese Emotionen echt sein müssten und nicht gestellt sein könnten, um Kunst zu sein. Nachdem die Fotosession vorbei war, tötete Jefferson seine Opfer, damit diese ihn nicht verraten könnten. Nach dem Verschwinden der Schülerinnen wurde Jefferson nie mit der Situation in Verbindung gebracht. Jefferson manipulierte außerdem den labilen Schüler Nathan Prescott, den Sohn des einflussreichen und reichen Sean Prescott. Er nutzte die Tatsache, dass Nathan von seinem Vater vernachlässigt wurde, um selbst eine Art Vaterrolle einzunehmen und Einfluss über Nathan auszuüben. Nathan wurde zu einer Art Schüler für Jefferson. Außerdem nutzte er Nathan als Möglichkeit, an seine Opfer zu gelangen. Durch Nathans Reichtum konnten die beiden außerdem einen High-Tech-Bunker, genannt Darkroom, unterhalb einer Scheune bauen. In diesem Darkroom konnte Jefferson ein professionelles Fotoatellier errichten und auch ganz ungefährlich seine Opfer herbringen. Eins dieser Opfer war die Schülerin Rachel Amber, welche in der ganzen Schule beliebt war. Er ließ Nathan auch Fotos mit Rachel machen, als dieser sie unter Drogen setzen wollte verpasste er ihr jedoch eine zu hohe Dosis und Rachel starb. Die beiden vergruben ihre Leiche auf einem Schrottplatz nahe von Arcadia Bay. Rachels Verschwinden betrübte die gesamte Stadt und niemand wusste genau, was mit ihr geschehen war. Nach der Fotosession mit einer weiteren Schülerin - der religiösen und keuschen Kate Marsh - ließ Jefferson diese gehen, da sie aufgrund der Drogen die er ihr verpasste keinerlei Erinnerung an den Vorfall hatte. Allerdings erschien im Internet bald ein Video von der Party, auf der Nathan Kate die Drogen verpasst hatte, kurz bevor er sie entführte und zu Jefferson brachte. Es sah so auß als hätte die sonst so schüchterne Kate einfach hart unter Drogeneinfluss gefeiert und darum wurde Kate in der Schule stark gemobbt. Episode 1: Chrysalis Die Episode beginnt in Jeffersons Unterricht. Während die Schülerin Max Caulfield - die Protagonistin - aus einem Tagtraum erwacht, spricht Jefferson über Fotografie. Als Max ein Selfie macht fällt das Jefferson auf und er macht sich leicht über sie lustig, indem er sie bloßstellt da sie seine Frage nicht beantworten kann. Jefferson ist wenig begeistert, bis stattdessen Victoria Chase - Max' Rivalin - die Frage beantworten kann. Kurz darauf klingelt es und der Unterricht ist beendet. Während die Schüler einpacken erinnert Jefferson sie noch daran dass bald der Abgabetermin für die Fotos für den "Alltagshelden"-Wettbewerb ist und dass der Gewinner mit ihm nach San Francisco zur "Alltagshelden"-Ausstellung fliegen wird - dies ist eine Chance die eine Karriere in der Fotografie ermöglichen könnte. Jefferson ermahnt darum noch mal, dass die Schüler, die das Bild noch nicht abgegeben haben, dies schleunigst tun sollten. Nach dem Unterricht bespricht Victoria noch mit Jefferson ihre Kunst. Als Max den Raum verlassen will, ruft Jefferson sie zurück. Victoria will Max einfach abwimmeln, da sie gleichzeitig auch mit Jefferson flirtet um bessere Chancen beim Wettbewerb zu haben. Jefferson ignoriert Victoria allerdings und fragt Max, warum sie noch kein Foto für den Wettbewerb abgegeben hat. Er wimmelt Max' Ausrede ab und versucht ihr Mut zuzusprechen, ihr Talent zu erkennen und mit der Welt zu teilen. Max geht in der Pause auf die Toilette, wo sie mitbekommt wie der mental gestörte Mitschüler Nathan Prescott ihre ehemalige Freundin Chloe erschießt. Zufällig erkennt Max unfreiwillig, dass sie die Fähigkeit hat, die Zeit zurückzudrehen und kommt erneut in Jeffersons Unterrichtsstunde zu sich. Zwar ist sie geschockt, erkennt jedoch ziemlich schnell was geschehen ist. Sie will in der Pause schnell wieder auf die Toilette um Nathan aufzuhalten, darf dafür aber nicht von Jefferson zurückgehalten werden. Sie versucht den Raum zu verlassen und zur Toilette zu gehen, Jefferson lässt es ihr jedoch nicht durchgehen und will nach der Stunde mit ihr sprechen. Daher spult Max, nachdem Victoria die Frage wieder beantwortet hat, erneut die Zeit zurück und gibt die korrekte Antwort. So kann sie diesmal Jeffersons Frage beantworten und Punkte bei ihm sammeln, wohingegen Victoria nun nur noch wütender auf sie ist. Nach der Stunde gelingt es Max erfolgreich, Chloes Leben zu retten indem sie den Feueralarm aktiviert und damit Nathan ablenkt. Max freundet sich wieder mit Chloe an, die eine sehr enge Freundin von Rachel Amber war. Die beiden beschließen, nach Rachel zu suchen und herauszufinden warum sie verschwunden ist. Wenig später beginnt es mysteriöserweise, in Arcadia Bay zu schneien. Während er alleine in seinem Klassenzimmer arbeitet, schaut Jefferson erstaunt aus seinem Fenster. Episode 2: Out of Time Max besucht weiterhin Jeffersons Unterricht. Bevor die Stunde losgeht, sieht sie dass Jefferson vor dem Klassenraum mit Kate Marsh spricht. Kate ist sichtlich angeschlagen und traurig aber Jefferson scheint dies nicht zu beachten. Obwohl Kate vermutlich über das Video und das Mobbing sprechen will, behauptet Jefferson dass er ihr nicht helfen kann. Kate stürmt aufgelöst davon. Wenn Max Jefferson daraufhin anspricht und ihr verrät, dass sie sich Sorgen um Kate macht, erwidert Jefferson dass er gehört hat dass sie und Kate am Tag zuvor eine Konfrontation mit dem Sicherheitspersonal der Schule, David Madsen, hatten. Max kann darauf eingehen, oder aber es sein lassen. Jefferson verspricht ihr aber, dass die Situation intern diskutiert werden wird. Jefferson erwähnt daraufhin, dass ein virales Video von Kate existiert und dies der Grund ist, aus dem Kate täglich gedemütigt wird. Jefferson behauptet jedoch, dass Kate an der Situation nicht ganz unschuldig ist da sie immer Enthaltsamkeit und Keuschheit predigt und nun plötzlich feiern geht. Er impliziert dass Kate vielleicht nur ihr wahres Ich verheimlichen will. Max erwähnt dass Kate Freunde und jemanden zum Reden braucht und behauptet dass sie nicht will, dass Kate die nächste Rachel Amber wird. Bei diesem Namen wird Jefferson hellhörig und fragt Max, was sie meint. Er behauptet dass Rachel nichts mit Kate gemeinsam hat und wechselt das Thema. Er wird daraufhin angerufen und beendet das Gespräch. Max betritt daraufhin den Klassenraum. Wenig später kommt auch Jefferson in die Klasse und beginnt den Unterricht. Da noch einige Schüler im Klassenraum sind, die gar nicht in seinen Kurs gehören, wirft er diese zuerst raus. Jefferson sieht dass Kate nicht anwesend ist und fragt, ob sie jemand gesehen hat. Victoria antwortet dass mittlerweile wohl ziemlich jeder Kate gesehen hat. Jefferson erkennt, dass Victoria auf das Video anspielt und fragt die Studenten, wie sie sich fühlen würden wenn ein falsches Bild von ihnen in die ganze Welt getragen wird. Er behauptet auch, dass Menschen lieber andere für ihr Verhalten und ihre Fehler verurteilen, anstatt mal einen genaueren Blick auf sich selbst zu werfen. Plötzlich stürmt ein anderer Schüler in den Klassenraum und ruft alle sofort nach draußen. Obwohl Jefferson versucht, die Schüler wieder in den Griff zu kriegen stürmen alle nach draußen und Jefferson ist mehr oder weniger gezwungen, den Unterricht zu beenden. Während alle Schüler nach draußen stürmen, wo Kate sich vom Dach der Schule stürzen will, bleibt Jefferson drinnen. Es liegt an Max, Kates Leben zu retten oder sie stürzen zu lassen. Dabei helfen ihr ihre Fähigkeiten. Egal wie die Sache ausgeht, nachdem Kate entweder gerettet ist oder stirbt werden Max, Nathan Prescott, David Madsen und Mark Jefferson in das Büro des Schulleiters Wells gerufen. Dort soll Max die Lage schildern und hat die Möglichkeit, die Schuld für Kates Schicksal entweder auf Nathan - denjenigen der für die Party auf der das Video entstand verantwortlich war, Jefferson - der Kates Ängste nicht ernst genommen hat und nicht entdeckt hat dass etwas mit Kate nicht stimmte, oder auf Madsen - der Kate unter Druck gesetzt hat, schieben. Sollte Max Nathan oder David beschuldigen, hat Jefferson keine Konsequenzen zu tragen. Falls Max allerdings Jefferson beschuldigen, findet der Schulleiter das Jefferson daher nicht die geeignete Person ist, den "Alltagshelden"-Wettbewerb zu leiten und zieht Jefferson daher von diesem Projekt ab. Jefferson versucht zwar erst sich zu rechtfertigen, erkennt dann aber an dass Kate gerade wichtiger ist als der Wettbewerb und akzeptiert Wells Urteil. Egal welche Entscheidung Max trifft, es läuft im Finale der Episode darauf hinaus dass Jefferson und Wells sich zerstreiten und Jefferson wütend von dem Parkplatz von Blackwell rast. Episode 3: Chaos Theory Sollte Max am Ende der letzten Episode Jefferson beschuldigt haben, richten einige Schüler - einschließlich Victoria - eine Facebookseite ein um gegen Jeffersons Abzug vom Wettbewerb zu protestieren. Währenddessen setzten Max und Chloe ihre Nachforschungen bezüglich Rachel Amber fort. Dabei wollen sie nachts in das Büro des Direktors einbrechen um dort nach Informationen zu suchen. Während sie nachts auf die Schule zulaufen, bekommen sie mit wie Jefferson und Victoria das Hauptgebäude verlassen. Victoria bedankt sich dafür, dass Jefferson ihr soeben beim Zusammenstellen eines Portfolios geholfen hat. Jefferson hofft dass sich der Rest der Klasse ein Vorbild an Victorias Ehrgeiz nehmen wird. Die beiden sprechen auch über Kate aber Victoria spricht kommt schnell auf den Alltagshelden-Wettbewerb zu sprechen. Wenn Max zuvor Jefferson beschuldigt hat, verrät dieser nun Victoria dass er dank Max Blackwell nicht auf dem Event vertreten wird, der Wettbewerb aber ansonsten genau so weitergehen wird wie geplant. Jefferson ist frustriert darüber. Victoria wird plötzlich sehr persönlich und nennt ihn Mark, Jefferson weist sie aber ab und erinnert sie dass er "Mr. Jefferson" ist. Als Victoria plötzlich mit ihm flirtet weist Jefferson sie erneut ab und behauptet, dass er den letzten Kommentar um ihretwillen überhören wird. Daraufhin versucht Victoria ihn zu erpressen indem sie droht, zu behaupten dass er ihr angeboten hat, ihr Foto im Gegenzug für sexuelle Gefälligkeiten zu wählen. Jefferson erwiedert dass er auch diese Erpressung um Victorias Zukunft willen überhören wird und beendet das Gespräch und lässt Victoria alleine stehen. Episode 4: Dark Room Während ihren Nachforschungen - Max und Chloe halten Nathan für den Verantwortlichen hinter Rachels Verschwinden - planen die beiden Nathans Zimmer im Campus zu durchsuchen. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf Jefferson. Dieser begrüßt Chloe und Max und Max stellt ihm Cloe vor. Jefferson fragt Chloe, warum jemand so cooles wie sie nicht auf die Schule geht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, in dem Jefferson Max ermutigt, erinnert Jefferson sie daran dass heute abend auf Blackwell die "End of the World"-Party steigen wird, auf der er auch den Gewinner des Alltagshelden-Wettbewerbs auswählen wird. Er erklärt Max dass er es schade findet dass sie kein Bild eingereicht hat, auch wenn er ihre Beweggründe versteht. In Nathans Zimmer finden die beiden Informationen, aus denen sie die Koordinaten des Darkrooms unter der Scheune der Prescotts schließen können. Im Darkroom unterhalb der Scheune finden sie diverse Fotos von Jeffersons Opfern, die sie den Taten Nathans zuschreiben. Die Fotos Jeffersons früherer Opfer sind in Ordnern zusammengefasst - die beiden finden einen leeren Ordner mit dem Namen Victoria und erkennen dass Victoria Chase das nächste Opfer Nathans sein wird. Sie finden außerdem ein Foto das Nathan mit dem leblosen Körpers Rachels auf dem Schrottplatz zeigt. Außer sich vor Sorge fahren beide zum Schrottplatz, wo sie an der Stelle, die das Foto zeigt, Rachels vergrabene Leiche finden. Chloe kann nun an nichts anderes als Rache denken und fährt mit Max zur Blackwell-Academy wo gerade die "End of the World"-Party gefeiert wird. Dort will Chloe Nathan töten. Ihnen ist jedoch nicht klar dass Nathan bereits tot ist - getötet von Jefferson der aufgrund seiner Labilität immer unzuverlässiger für Jefferson geworden ist. Da er den Darkroom mit Kameras überwachen lässt, findet Jefferson außerdem heraus dass Max und Chloe seinen Unterschlupf gefunden hat. Chloe und Max betreten die Party, wo sie nach Nathan Ausschau halten. Während sie suchen kann Max außerdem mit Victoria reden und sie vor Nathan warnen. Plötzlich trifft Jefferson auf seinem Weg zur Bühne Max und Chloe. Er spricht die beiden an und fragt ob sie okay sind, da sie aussehen als wären sie auf einer Mission. Max fragt ihn nach Nathan aber Jefferson behauptet diesen seit dem Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Jefferson betritt die Bühne, wo er um Ruhe bittet. Er behauptet dass es Zeit ist den Gewinner des Wettbewerbs zu wählen und dankt jedem, der ein Foto eingereicht hat. Er behauptet dass dies - sein Werk mit der Welt zu teilen - der wichtigste Schritt im Leben eines Künstlers ist. Daraufhin öffnet Jefferson dem Unschlag und erklärt, dass Jefferson der Gewinner des Wettbewerbs ist. Während die glückliche Victoria auf die Bühne tritt und eine Dankesrede hält, verlassen Chloe und Max die Party wieder. Draußen bekommen sie plötzlich eine Textnachricht von Nathan Prescott, in der Nathan behauptet dass er weiß dass die beiden Rachel gefunden haben und dass es keine Beweise geben wird, nachdem er fertig ist. Um Rachels Leiche als Beweis zu sichern fahren die beiden sofort zum Schrottplatz. Dort finden sie Rachels Leiche allerdings nach wie vor unberüht. Während sie überlegen, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollen, tritt plötzlich jemand von hinten an Max heran und injiziert sie mit einem Betäubungsserum. Während die geschwächte Max zu Boden fällt und das Bewusstsein zu verlieren droht, wird Chloe von den Geräuschen alarmiert und dreht sich um. Während sie dies tot wird ihr von dem Mann - der als Jefferson offenbart wird - in den Kopf geschossen und Max verliert neben Chloes Leiche das Bewusstsein, ohne ihre Fähigkeiten verwenden zu können um Chloe zu retten. Episode 5: Polarized Max kommt nach einiger Zeit wieder im Darkroom wieder zu sich, wo sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist. Neben ihr liegt die bewusstlose und ebenfalls gefesselte Victoria. Niemand ist in der Nähe, daher versucht Max zu entkommen. Sie kann ihr Bein freireißen und damit ein in der Nähe stehendes Tablett zu sich hinziehen, auf dem einer von Jeffersons Ordnern liegt. Darin befinden sich Fotos, die Jefferson vom Max im Darkroom geschossen hat als diese noch unter Drogen stand. Um weiterzukommen reist Max mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem dieses Bild gemacht wurde. Sie kommt am Boden des Darkrooms wieder zu sich, wo Jefferson von ihr Fotos macht. Dabei murmelt er, dass das leicht bewusstlose Model häufig das offenste und erlichtste ist. Als Max langsam zu sich kommt, faucht Jefferson sie an, dass sie sich nicht bewegen soll. Als Max sich trotzdem bewegt rastet er aus, da sie seine Aufnahme ruiniert hat. Er beruhigt sich aber schnell wieder und behauptet dass sie ja genug Zeit haben. Er behauptet dass er von dem Moment, an dem er ihr erstes Selfie sah, wusste dass sie besonders ist. Er behauptet dass Max ganz anders als Rachel Amber ist. Während er redet macht Jefferson weiterhin Fotos von Max. Er spricht dann arrogant davon dass Nathan dieses "Set-Up" bestimmt gerne gesehen hätte. Er behauptet dass Nathan zwar immer versucht hat, aber nie ganz verstanden hat was Jefferson ihm beibringen wollte. Jefferson impliziert, dass er nun sämtliche seine Verbrechen auf Nathan schieben wird - den perfekten Sündenbock, Jefferson erklärt Max außerdem, dass sein Darkroom rund um die Uhr überwacht wird und dass er daher einfach nur eine SMS von Nathans Handy aus senden musste, so dass Max und Chloe direkt in die Falle tappen konnten. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass "Nathan" Chloe aus Notwehr erschießen musste aber behauptet dass es niemanden überraschen wird wenn Chloe - ein Ausreßer und Junkie - tot aufgefunden werden wird. Als Max mit einer weiteren Bewegung noch ein Foto ruiniert, will Jefferson sie mit einer neuen Dosis betäuben. Max tritt aber gegen den Wagen, auf dem Jefferson die Droge lagert und zerbricht dass Fläschchen, dessen Inhalt über Jeffersons Fotos laufen. Jefferson wird wütend aber kann sich erneut zusammenreißen. Er behauptet dass er Max beobachtet hat und diese in dieser Woche wesentlich mutiger war als vermutlich ihr ganzes Leben. Daraufhin betäubt Jefferson Max, welche wieder in der Ursprungssituation zu sich kommt. Diesmal kommt jedoch auch Victoria zu sich. Sie ist geschockt und ängstlich und verrät Max, dass sie sich wegen Hilfe an Jefferson gewandt hat nachdem Max sie vor Nathan gewarnt hatte. Max findet heraus, dass nachdem sie Jeffersons Unterlagen ruiniert hat, nun andere Fotos auf dem Wagen vor ihr liegen. Da sie auf diesen wesentlich wacher aussieht, reist sie nun zum Zeitpunkt auf dem Foto um sich vielleicht dort retten zu können. Erneut wird Max von Jefferson fotografiert, diesmal steht sie allerdings nicht unter Drogen und sitzt gefesselt auf ihrem Stuhl. Jefferson gratuliert ihr, da sie diejenige ist, die er ausgewählt hat und dass Victoria töten würde um an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Als Jefferson fragt, warum er all das tut ist Jefferson erleichtert dass sie ihm endlich diese Frage gestellt hat. Er verrät dass er von der Idee besessen ist, den Moment einzufangen in dem sich Unschuld zu Verderbnis entwickelt. Da einige Blackwell-Schüler Hoffnung und Optimismus wie eine Aura um sich tragen sind es diese paar glücklichen Schüler, die er erwählt um seine Models zu werden. Max beschimpft Jefferson als Psychopathen, dieser erwiedert jedoch dass er normal genug ist so dass niemand weiß was er getan hat oder wo sich Max befindet. Jefferson behauptet dass es besser ist, wenn seine Models gar nicht wissen was mit ihnen passiert ist - so wie Kate. Diese Models kann er gehen lassen, jene die ihn erkennen oder zu sich kommen jedoch tötet er. Er gibt jedoch zu, dass er absichtlich Kate nicht geholfen hat da er sich erhofft hat, dass sie sich das Leben nimmt. Max wirft Jefferson vor, Nathan benutzt zu haben aber Jefferson erwiedert, dass er den Ausdruck "manipuliert" bevorzugt. Er verrät dass Nathan einfach zu manipulieren war und dass er wie ein Vater für Nathan wurde. Er behauptet dass es fast schon rührend war. Max fragt ihn ob Nathan über alles Bescheid wusste aber Jefferson erklärt dass er Nathan nur das gesagt hat, was er wissen musste, und dafür Zugang zu dem Prescott-Vermögen hatte durch dies er die Dunkelkammer und die Ausrüstung bezahlt hat. Er verrät auch dass Nathan ihm die Drogen für seine Opfer besorgt hat. Jefferson kommt dann auf Rachel Amber zu sprechen und verrät, dass Nathan für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist. Er verrät dass Nathan ihn imitieren wollte, Rachel dann aber eine Überdosis verpasst hat. Jefferson behauptet, dass Los Angeles Rachel sowieso getötet hätte so dass es gewissermaßen ein Gefallen ist. Jefferson redet sich daraufhin in Rage dass es ein dummes Unglück war dass Nathan Rachel getötet hat. Als Max fragt wo Nathan eigentlich ist verrät Jefferson dass er Nathan getötet und vergraben hat. Nachdem, was er mit Rachel gemacht hat, war er nicht länger vertrauenswürdig und musste daher gehen. Jefferson behauptet dass niemand seine Leiche finden wird und behauptet dass er sein Werk nicht durch Amateure gefährden kann. Jefferson wendet sich daraufhin ab um die Bilder anzusehen, die er gemacht hat. Er setzt sich an dem Schreibtisch im Raum und überprüft die Bilderqualität auf dem Computer. Max kann ihn allerdings zurückrufen und um diverse Dinge bitten. Wenn sie ihn bittet, dass er ihr die Fotos zeigt, behauptet er dass ihn noch nie eins seiner Models darum gebeten hat. Er willigt aber ein, da ihm die Idee gefällt dass das lettze, das sie sieht, sie selbst durch die Linse seiner Kamera ist. Wenn Max ihn bittet, ihn gehen zu lassen, wird er wütend und behauptet dass er es hasst, wenn Leute betteln. Wenn Max ihn fragt was er mit ihr machen wird, antwortet er dass er sie in seinen Bildern unsterblich machen wird und dass die Fotos auch das einzige sind, was von Max Caulfield übrig bleiben wird. Wenn Max ihn darum bittet, dass er ihr ihr Tagebuch zeigt, schaut er sich das Tagebuch durch. Er wirft es ihr vor die Füße und bemängelt ihre Bilder, wobei er erwähnt dass sie ihr Talent so viel besser nutzen kann. Das Tagebuch ist dadurch allerdings in Max' Reichweite gelangt. Das ermöglicht ihr, durch das Selfie, dass sie in Jeffersons erster Unterrichtsstunde gemacht hat, zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt zu springen. Dadurch kehrt sie mit all ihrem Wissen so weit durch die Zeit zurück, dass sie die gesamten Ereignisse verhindern kann. Nach dem Unterricht sendet sie direkt eine Nachricht an David Madsen - dem sicherheitsfanatischen Sicherheitsbeamten von Blackwell, der auch noch Chloes Stiefvater ist. Nachdem sie die Nachricht abgesendet hat, spricht sie wie bereits zuvor nach dem Unterricht mit Jefferson. Sie händigt ihm eins ihrer Fotos als Beitrag für den Wettbewerb aus, was Jefferson überrascht und überrumpelt. Er spricht davon dass sie den ersten Schritt eines Künstlers gemeistert hat - ohne Angst in die Welt heraustreten. Jefferson wird es jedoch schnell unangenehm, wie merkwürdig Max auf seine Kommentare reagiert und dass sie so feindselig wirkt. Kurze Zeit später stürmt die Polizei den Darkroom, wo sie genug Beweise finden um sowohl Jefferson als auch Nathan zu verhaften. Außerdem gewinnt Max den Wettbewerb und fliegt mit Schulleiter Wells nach San Francisco, um ihr Werk auf der Alltagshelden-Galerie vorzustellen. Während der Ausstellung bekommt Max jedoch einen Anruf von Max und erfährt, dass der Tornado, den Max in Visionen gesehen hat, seit sie ihre Fähigkeiten hat, tatsächlich in Arcadia Bay aufgetaucht ist und die Stadt verwüstet hat. Max realisiert dass Chloe und die Bewohner von Arcadia Bay sterben werden und beschließt, in der Zeit zurückzureisen um dies zu verhindern - selbst wenn sie sich dafür erneut Jefferson ausliefern muss. Darum fokussiert sie sich auf ihr eigenes Foto, um dorthin zurückzureisen. Sie kommt erneut in Jeffersons Darkroom zu sich und erkennt, dass sie sich im Verlauf dieser Zeitlinie so verhalten haben muss, dass sie Jefferson erneut in die Fänge geraten ist und Chloe von ihm getötet wurde. Sie überlegt nun wie sie die Stadt vor dem Wirbelsturm retten kann, was Jefferson, der vor ihr steht, überrascht. Dieser behauptet sarkastisch dass Max sich genau wie in seinem Unterricht verhält - sie passt nicht auf. Da Max sich momentan zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt als zuvor in Jeffersons Darkroom befindet weiß sie nicht, was sie zu erwarten hat. Jefferson fordert von ihr, dass sie seine Frage - welche Max nicht gehört hat - beantwortet, sie beleidigt ihn jedoch nur. Als plötzlich Max Nase aufgrund der Nutzung ihrer Fähigkeitenzu bluten anfängt, geht Jefferson davon aus dass er ihr zu viele Drogen gegeben hat, behauptet aber dass dies aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie bald sterben wird, unwichtig ist. Max sieht sich um und stellt erstaunt fest, dass Victoria nicht mehr da ist. Jefferson offenbart dass er sich entschlossen hat sie gehen zu lassen, als Max überrascht nachfragt schnauzt er sie jedoch an und sagt dass sie nicht so dumm sein soll - Victoria hat bekommen was sie verdient hat. Er offenbart Max auch, dass er ihr Tagebuch und all ihre Sachen verbrannt hat. Max versteht dass dies der Grund ist, warum sie nach ihrem Zeitsprung in Jeffersons Darkroom gelandet ist - sie hat ihr Tagebuch nicht um dadurch weiterzureisen. Jefferson behauptet nun, dass es eine Ehre war mit Max zu arbeiten und dass er hofft, dass die entstandenen Bilder für das geschätzt werden, was sie wirklich darstellen: den Verlust der Jugend und Unschuld. Er behauptet daraufhin lachend, dass dies die letzte Unterrichtsstunde von ihm ist, die Max ertragen muss da sie nun sterben wird. Max bittet ihn sie zu verschonen, aber Jefferson hört ihr nicht zu. Max ist gezwungen mitanzusehen, wie Jefferson eine Spritze mit einer tödlichen Droge füllt und zurückkehrt, um sie ihr an den Hals zu setzen. Er verspricht ihr dass die letzte Dosis nicht wehtun wird, kurz bevor er die Spritze an Max ansetzen kann ertönt plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem Eingangsbereich. Jefferson erschrickt und schnappt sich ein schweres Kamera-Standbein. Damit versteckt er sich hinter dem Eingang und wartet ab. Als David Madsen - der durch seine Beharrlichkeit ebenfalls den Darkroom gefunden hat - bewaffnet hereinstürmt entwaffnet Jefferson ihn mit dem Ständer und schlägt ihn damit bewusslos. Davids Befreiungsaktion ist somit gescheitert, Max weiß aber nun dass Hilfe kommt. Kampf gegen Jefferson Max muss nun David zum Sieg gegen Jefferson leiten. Damit Jefferson abgelenkt ist, spult sie die Zeit zurück und wünscht sich einen letzten Gefallen. Jefferson willigt ein und Max kann sich zwischen verschiedenen Alternativen entscheiden. Folgende Aspekte sind dabei zu beachten. * Wenn Max sich Musik wünscht, hört Jefferson den eindringenden David nicht, versteckt sich aber mit der Spritze im Anschlag hinter Max und nimmt sie als Geisel, sobald er David sieht. Um die Pattsituation zu entschärfen, muss Max erneut die Zeit zurückspulen. * Wenn Jefferson das Geräusch hört und zum Ständer läuft, Max aber zu früh ruft um David zu warnen, schlägt Jefferson sie mit dem Standbein ohnmächtig und Max ist gezwungen, die Zeit zurückzuspulen bevor er sie treffen kann. * Jefferson besitzt eine Pistole und versucht, diese zu erreichen. Wenn Max dies nicht verhindert kann Jefferson - selbst wenn Max David vor der Pistole warnt - die Pistole aus dem Regal nehmen und David damit erschießen. * Um zu verhindern, dass Jefferson die Pistole erreicht, muss Max mit ihrem Fuß an einem Kabel ziehen, welches die Beleuchtung umreißt. Dies lenkt Jefferson für einen kurzen Moment ab und David kann ihn erreichen. Durch das umfallende Licht ist Jefferson abgelenkt und David kann zu ihm aufholen und ihn bewusstlos schlagen. Er befreit daraufhin Max von ihren Fesseln und fesselt stattdessen Jefferson. Die beiden lassen den ohnmächtigen Jefferson liegen und Max überlegt wie sie in die Stadt kommen und den Tornado verhindern kann. Max hat die Möglichkeit, David anzusprechen. Er fragt sie daraufhin wo Chloe ist und Max kann entweder die Wahrheit sagen, oder aber lügen und behaupten dass Chloe in Ordnung ist. Wenn Max die Wahrheit verheimlicht, ist David erleichtert. Wenn Max David stattdessen verrät, dass Jefferson Chloe ermordet hat, verzweifelt David und gibt sich selbst die Schuld. Als sein Blick dann jedoch auf Jefferson fällt fokussiert David all seinen Hass auf ihn und schießt dem gefesselten Jefferson in die Brust und tötet ihn. Finale Nachdem sie im Darkroom fertig sind fährt Max in die Stadt, da ihr Freund Warren ein Foto hat durch das Max in der Zeit zurückreisen und Chloe retten kann. David durchsucht währenddessen den Inhalt von Jeffersons Computer nach Beweisen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Episode sorgt die extreme Nutzung von Max Fähigkeiten dazu, dass Max in einem horrorartigen Albtraum landet. Dort trifft sie auch auf verschiedene Versionen von Jefferson; diese Halluzination hat jedoch keine Auswirkung auf die wirkliche Welt. Als Max erkennt, dass der Tornado ein Ergebnis der Nutzung ihrer Fähigkeiten ist, muss sie eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Entweder sie kehrt in Jeffersons erste Unterrichtsstunde zurück und nutzt ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mehr, was zwar den Tornado verhindert aber dazu führt dass Chloe kurz darauf auf der Toilette von Nathan erschossen wird. Andererseits kann Max ihre Fähigkeiten nutzen und Chloe retten, dies führt aber zur Zerstörung von Arcadia Bay und zu vielen Toten. Was im letzten Fall mit Jefferson passiert ist unklar - vielleicht ist er unter den Toten - vielleicht überlebt er auch. Falls Max Chloes Tod nicht verhindert, wird Nathan für den Mord an Chloe verhaftet und seine Verbindung zu Jefferson wird aufgedeckt, was auch zu Jeffersons Verhaftung führt. Galerie JeffersonSchülerFlüchten.png JeffersonWettbewerb.png JeffersonSuspekt.png JeffersonWettbewerb.png JeffersonFotos-0.png JeffersonFotos2.png JeffersonVerhaftet.png en:Mark Jefferson Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung